


他是龙

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 龙.汉克 x 人类.康纳
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

天气不错，尤其是对于一个睡了不知道多少年的懒汉来说。

因此， 汉克醒来后打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，就果断出去惬意的飞了一圈，裹着 一身金红色的霞光然后一头扎进海里痛痛快快洗了个澡，海水将干燥的皮肤和鳞甲泡得很舒服，让他心情大好，一口气游出去数百里再慢悠悠顺着洋流漂回来，而等他游上岸打算回到自己的洞穴时，却皱起了眉头，因为他老远就嗅到了人类的气息。

人类？为什么会有人类？这 里已经好几年、不，应该是有好几十年没有人类来过了……

他狐疑的爬上悬崖，看到一个大约 20 岁左右的年轻男人坐在他的洞穴门口。

“你好，海神。”那年轻人说，“我是你的祭品。”

汉克惊得手里的拎 着的鱼都掉了下去，幸好他反应快，赶紧一把捞住，不然他的晚餐大概要泡汤 。

然后足足过了九秒，他才反应过来。

“搞什么！他们又搞什么！”

他气愤的跺着脚，绕着安静坐在石头上看书的年轻人 转了一圈，这年轻男孩瘦瘦弱弱的，看上去简直还不够他一口……不！ 他不是真打算要吃掉他！他根本也不吃人！

但并没有人相信啊！！

不不、 重点是，岸上那些人类， 明明已经有很多 年没有用这种无聊的行为来打扰过他了！现在怎么又想起这一套来！

而且 ——

“我根本就不是海神！说了多少次！不是！不是！！”

他只是一只龙，一只 在这片海域住了几百年的龙，从他自蛋壳里爬出来时开始他就住在这岛上，他喜欢这里，喜欢这片海和 一个个古老的小海岛，喜欢海里的动物和精怪，喜欢从云端俯冲进蔚蓝 海水里 的感觉 。

大约 三四 百年以前，这片海域开始出现了一些新的客人，一些船只和人类，汉克对他们感到很好奇，有时候他会盘踞在悬崖上看那些过往的船只，偶尔遇到海啸爆发或是天火降临的时候，也会帮助迷路的船只，他认得船上那些水手， 知道他们是港口小镇子上的人，他也喜欢那个小镇，有那么一段时间他甚至 住在小镇不远处的岛上，时常偷偷变成人类 水手 的样子 跟着他们出海，下了船一起去码头的酒吧喝人类酿的 麦酒、吃他们刚烤出炉的面包。

可结果， 在风暴中 顺手救了几船人以后，这些无知的人类硬是把他当成了海神，三天两头跑来烦他，害得他不得不搬到更远的海岛去，想喝点酒还要飞上小半天！

“无所谓了，他们认为你是。”年轻人合上手中的书本站起来，拍了拍袍子上的草屑， 轻描淡写 的问：“你打算什么时候吃我？”

“啥？？？”

我什么时候说过要吃你了？不、我什么时候说过要吃人了？

汉克无端的感到 委屈 甚至 愤怒 ，他真看不透人类的脑子里整天都在想些什么，他们很聪明，能发明出海船、指南针、美酒还有很多奇奇怪怪的小玩意，但有时候他们又十分愚蠢，比如，他们竟然固执地将他的搬走视为触犯神怒，还自顾自的想出了什么“献祭”的鬼主意来！

其实从很多年前——大约有上百年那么久—— 他们第一次送了一个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘来 时，汉克就非常严肃的拒绝过了，结果 没想到，第二年他们又送来了一个小男孩…第三年，是一个十来岁的少女，再后来还送来过一个少年、一个年轻男人甚至一个丰腴的妇人……汉克统统都给打发了回去！

他不吃人！也不需要人类给他什么献祭，他们能让他安安静静的睡个觉就是最好的了！

为此他又搬了一次家，搬回很远的海域， 也就是 他出生的这个海岛。

终于， 再没有人找上来了，他松了一口气，以为那些愚蠢的人类终于放弃这种荒唐想法了， 结果没想到，几十 年后他们居然又找上门来，还又送来了这样一个风都刮得跑的年轻男人！

而且……

“送我过来之前，我已经斋戒沐浴过了，你随时可以享用。”

那年轻人还一边说着，一边开始动手解衣袍的带子。

“停！住手！！等一下！我不吃你！”

汉克赶忙制止了对方这种行为。

人类停下了手上的动作 ，很是不解的歪了歪头：“怎么？你现在不饿？”

随后，那双蜜糖色眼睛里的视线又落在了他手里拎着的鱼上，年轻人恍然大悟点点头：“哦，你已经有晚餐了呀？那么……明天？”

他询问的看着汉克，就好像他在问的是明天要不要吃奶油蘑菇汤 再加片吐司 ？

“不吃！明天不吃！后天也不吃！我不吃人！你走吧！”

汉克气呼呼的冲进他的洞穴，随手搬了块石头把入口一堵，打算再不搭理这个莫名其妙的人类！

那天他气得晚饭也没吃，索性化作原型往地上一摊开始呼呼大睡，睡着前他眯眼透着石缝往外看了看，那年轻人又再次坐回了石头上开始看书 ，还拿了只炭笔在本子上写写画画 。

莫名其妙！他为什么还在那儿……他不该是赶紧跑下去找送他来的船吗？ 算了，管他的！

他一边想着，一边进入了梦乡。

半夜，汉克是被雨声吵醒的，海上秋天的夜雨说下就下，他醒来后第一时间就往门缝外看，还好，这次他终于没再看到那个年轻人的身影。

呼……

龙感到松了一大口气，把堵在门口的石头搬开打算透透气，却突然发现洞穴边躺着一个人 —— 就是白天那个年轻人，他蜷在那里，大半身体都被雨水打得透湿，怀里还紧紧抱着一个行囊。

他为什么没走？怎么还留在这儿？

兴许是……雨太大了不宜出海？

这可真麻烦……

汉克挠了挠头，犹豫了一下，还是动手把这个人类拖了进来，想了想，又拖了几根以前收集的木头舢板架起来，随口吐了团火球把火堆点燃，再把年轻人抱到离火堆近一点的地方。

洞穴里空间不够大，有了一个人类和一堆火，汉克就不能再化作原型了，于是他只能嘟嘟哝哝很不爽的以人类的形态在角落里靠了一夜。

在天亮前他就离开了洞穴，这完全不符 合他的作息习惯，平常他通常会睡到中午，肚子不饿的话会睡上几天几夜 甚至更久，但今天他是被噩梦吓醒的，他梦见一觉醒来，站在他跟前的年轻人用一种乖巧礼貌的口吻问他：“早安，你现在要准备吃早餐了吗？”然后开始脱衣服……这太可怕了！

而且汉克敢肯定，这噩梦 早上起来就会变成现实，所以他决定在这个人类醒来之前离开。

他在悬崖边转悠了一圈，看看有没有什么物品可以捞，以他的经验，通常这些人类送“祭品”来的时候都会附带上一船不错的好东西，比如美酒、烟草…但是很 遗憾，这次他什么也没找到，只有一只不大的铁皮箱子，嗅起来有些甘苦 的味道。

人类真是 小气鬼！

汉克嘀咕着嫌弃的把那只小箱子扔在一边，然后化出原型飞了出去，他一口气飞好几个岛，去看了看快成熟的甜伽萝果实，再愉快的喝了两罐之前珍藏起来的蜜酒，打着酒嗝睡了个午觉才慢慢悠悠的往回走。

太阳都老高 了，那个人类……应该已经走了吧？就像之前那些“ 祭品”一样，得知他不打算接受，那些人都战战兢兢却又难掩欢喜的快速 架船跑掉了。

然而，他又一次判断错误了。

还没走到自己“家”门口，他就听到一种声音 —— “邦邦邦”听起来像是敲打木头的声音。

走近了，他发现那孩子站在几块垒起来的石头上，正用几块木板在他洞穴上方敲敲打打，看上去一个屋檐的造型初成。

“午安 ，海神。”

发现身后来人的时候，年轻人转过神来，十分礼貌的对他欠了欠身示意。

完了，他不会又要说关于吃人的事了吧？汉克感到一阵紧张，但幸好，这年轻人没这么说，他说：“你这儿有点漏水，我打算修一下。”

“我这儿漏水关你什么事？”

汉克无端觉得很气恼，不排除这其实是一种恼羞成怒，一条龙的房子漏水，现在还需要一个人类来帮他修缮，传出去丢死龙了。

“因为，假定你暂时还不打算吃的我话，我打算把这本书看完，我才刚读完一半。但是洞穴里光线太暗，外面又在漏水。”

年轻人指了指被整齐放在干燥处的书本，最上面那本是《草药学》，书本保存得很好，一页也没打湿，看来这就是他昨天一直抱在怀里的东西。

“我说了我不打算吃你！”汉克再次重申了一遍，又忍不住问道：“你为什么不离开呢？”

“因为我是个有责任心的祭品，虽然你今天不打算吃我，但如果我回去了，你明天、或者后天肚子饿 了改变主意 的时候找不到我怎么办？而且我已经被镇上的人送给你了，如果不被海神接受，人们会感到惶恐的。”

“但我不是海神！我说过了！而且我也不吃人！”

“那你是什么？”

“……我是龙。”

犹豫了片刻，汉克选择了告诉他真相，甚至还显露出翅膀和脸上的鳞片 ，张开嘴喷出炽热的龙息 来 ……这下总该把他吓跑了吧？

但是，并没有，人类低头看了看脚下被烤焦的野草，露出了一丝惋惜的神情，然后他点了点头：“哦。”

随即又指了指修到一半的屋檐：“我可以继续了吗？”

“随便你！”

汉克再次气呼呼的冲进了洞穴，再次搬石头把洞口堵上。

奇怪，我为什么要这样做？难道我还怕他一个小小的人类不成？

龙莫名其妙的想到。

那种叮叮当当邦邦邦的声音吵得他午睡都没有睡好，幸好这声音在太阳快落山的时候没有了。

总算消停点儿了！汉克松了一口气，但随即他又听见了一种 “ 叮叮 ” 的声音，听起来倒像是一把锤子在敲打他堵着门的石头。

“ 干什么？！ ”

汉克不耐烦的咆哮了一声。

“ 我打算做点晚饭，你要吃一点吗？我注意到你今晚没什么吃的…如果我不算食物的话。 ”

崖洞外的人很客气的问。

“ 不吃！！ ”

他没好气的回答，然后竖起耳朵听了一下，那脚步声走远了，但未及片刻又到了回来，叮叮叮的声音再次响起。

“ 不吃！我说了什么也不吃！ ”

汉克不耐烦的回答。

“ 不，我是想 … 借点儿火，我不太习惯吃生的食物。 ” 那声音略有些犹豫的问到，随即又补充了一句： “ 我记得你会喷火的吧？ ”

会！老子当然会！但我凭什么要帮你？！

他一边愤愤的想着，一边搬开石头，站在外面的年轻人手里拿着引火的木棍，一脸期待的看着他。

见鬼！我是马戏团表演喷火的狗熊？他在等着我开场吗？

龙感觉自己受到了侮辱，但他还是张嘴朝人类吐了个小小的 火球，力道控制得刚刚好，正好够点燃年轻人手里的木柴，又不至于烧到 他娇嫩的指头。

“ 哇哦！谢谢！ ”

得到火种的年轻人欢天喜地的走了，不一会儿悬崖的另一侧传来一些噼噼啪啪的声音，以及一种很香的味道 … 真的是很香！像是某种腌制过的肉类被烤炙的味道，焦香中夹杂着一些胡椒、桂皮的香味 … 实在太香了！

汉克已经很久没吃过人类烹饪的食物了，大多数时候他懒得飞太远，也就随便吃点鱼、海藻和浆果之类，肚子不饿的时候他甚至也可以几天不吃，但他记得那些美味，人类总有各种办法把食物处理得很好吃，刷上酱汁烤至酥香的鸡块、香浓鲜美的蘑菇汤、农夫冬天用柏树桠熏制的山猪肉 … 记忆中的味觉让他感觉传来的这气息更诱人了。

我不是想吃他的东西，我只是得去看看，他别把我的岛烧了！

龙一边嘀咕着一边假装漫不经心的踱过去山崖的另一边，人类已经在那里架好了火堆，正用一把鱼叉烤着好几块腌制过的肉，肉皮在火焰上烤得金黄微焦，翻动间多余的油脂从肉皮处滴落下来滋滋作响，散发着浓厚的香味。

“要尝一点吗？我不小心烤得太多了。”

看见汉克走过来，年轻人自然而然的递了一块烤好的肉给他。

唔…好像他是烤得多了点，这分量怎么看都不是一个年轻男孩能够吃得完的，于是汉克也就心安理得的一屁股坐下来帮他消耗掉一些。

事实上，大部分都是被汉克吃掉的，人类只吃了小半块，喝了一些很果子酒，剩下的，肉、酒、还有面饼都进了龙的肚子。

被喂得饕足的龙一脸满足的抚摸着自己柔软的肚腩在火堆边坐下来，看这个年轻男孩也感觉顺眼了不少。

“你为什么没离开？我说了放你回去的。”

“船没有了，大概是昨晚风浪太大被冲走了吧。”

年轻人伸手拨动火堆的木材，燃尽的炭火里一小串噼啪作响的金黄色火星窜上来，随风飞舞在夜空里。

哦，是这样啊…汉克想了一下，好像他今天早上的确没在岸边发现船只的痕迹，一块船板都找不到，大约真是被浪带到海中心去了。

“别担心，明天我去帮你找找，没散架的话不会漂太远的。”

“嗯……”

“呃、找不到你也不用急，偶尔会有船队经过的。”

“好……”

其实最简单的办法是他可以带着这男孩直接飞回去，但汉克不大愿意，他很少在人类面前露出原型，更说是把一个人类放在背上飞回去了。

“我说，你好像一点也不害怕？”

汉克好奇的打量着人类，这年轻人并不像别的被送来“祭品”一样，哭泣、发抖、看到他就缩成一团或者躲起来。

“我为什么要害怕？你都说过不吃我了。”

年轻人反倒是奇怪的看了汉克一眼。

“那…你就没有什么想要问的吗？”

“……有！”

说到这个，人类密棕色的眼睛里突然生出些浓厚的兴趣来，他迅速转身翻找了一下，从他那堆书里找出来一本厚厚的图鉴，指着上面的图画问到：“据古书记载，会喷火的龙一共有三种，克里芬龙、奥乔亚斯龙和红布里克洛龙，你是属于哪一种？”

“我……”

汉克瞠目结舌，这怎么就讨论到他的品种问题上来了呢？而且那双充满求知欲的眼睛是怎么回事？像是恨不得把他衣服扒掉、把每一寸骨头都仔仔细细研究一遍似的！

“我属于 恶龙！！”

汉克恶狠狠的吼了一声，气呼呼的转身朝他的洞穴走去，夜晚清凉的海风里传来一个轻快的声音 ——

“那么…恶龙先生，我叫康纳，你叫什么名字？”

过了好久，洞穴深处才传来一声闷闷的回答。

“汉克。”


	2. Chapter 2

“哈？所以你就让那个人类留下来了？”

杰弗瑞听完自己老友的叙述觉得自己快要不认识这只相识了几百年的龙了。

“我还能怎么办呢？”

汉克叹了口气，把桌子上的酒一饮而尽。

这是康纳来到这个岛上的第四个月了，他答应过帮康纳找船，他总是这样答应的，但结果却溜到了这里来喝酒。

这里是吉米酒吧，一只老地精开的酒吧，酒吧像模像样颇有些人类酒吧的样子，但是卖的酒却不尽如意，寡淡无味还总有一种苔藓的味道，汉克觉得不够辣，还是港口码头上的黑麦酒好喝。

“我还能怎样？！”他气呼呼的又重复了一句，像是要加深这句话的可信程度，“我又不能把他扔到海里去！我找不到那条倒霉的船，大概已经被风浪打成碎片了吧！”

一开始他的确认真在附近海域找过，真的没有，倒是两天以后他在岸边捡到两只被冲上岸的箱子，半埋在沙土里，里面放着一些成年男性的衣物和毛毯之类的。

康纳对此很欢喜，毫不客气的占有了这两只无主的箱子并且用里面的毯子和绒布在汉克的岩洞中为自己铺了个舒服床。

是的，在汉克的岩洞里！

汉克对于他这种侵占行为表示过严肃抗议，不过抗议持续到晚餐的时候就终止了，龙最终屈服在了一顿烤鱼之下。

康纳总是有各种办法把食物处理得很美味，他能在海岛各种地方找到料理这些鱼和贝类的作料，一些不起眼的小草、某种长得很丑的植物的根还有一些树上结的种子，不过有时候一些特殊的调味料，比如一种粉末状很呛人的玩意儿，是来自于康纳的那个小铁匣子里。

没错，就是汉克那天在礁石边发现的那个，原来那个是康纳的。

康纳对于他这只铁匣子的失而复得表现出了极大的惊喜，甚至欢呼着给了汉克一个大大的拥抱，不过他并没告诉汉克里面装着什么，也从未当着汉克的面打开过那个盒子，汉克倒也不在意，谁还没点隐私呢。

说来也很奇怪，一连好几个月，这片海域、甚至更远一点的地方都再也没见到有船只经过，而渐渐的，汉克对于找船这件事好像也就不那么热衷了，或者说，是对于赶紧把这个人类送走这件事。

康纳留下来似乎也没什么不好？反正那么小小一只的人类，并不占什么地方不是么？尤其是…最近康纳还发现了某棵树的果实成熟后或许可以酿成美酒……

“但他总还是应该回去的。”

老友的话将汉克从对美酒的憧憬中拉回了现实。

“唔…再说吧…”

至少等我跟他学会了酿酒…

汉克想着，但事实上他会去学吗？当然不会，大多数时候他都只负责喷个火球就完事儿。

“汉克，他是个人类啊。”

杰弗瑞再次提醒到。

“我知道。”

汉克莫名的觉得有些烦乱起来，他转头看向窗外，一群报丧鸟拍打着翅膀的从窗边飞过，叽叽喳喳的嚷嚷着“要死了”“要死了”。

吵死人了！

汉克将手里的酒一饮而尽，他当然知道，康纳是个人类，就像…柯尔。

“汉克…你不能留下他，想想柯尔……”

杰弗瑞的声音在耳边响起。

是啊，想想柯尔，汉克苦笑。

柯尔是多少年以前被送到岛上来的？汉克已经记不大清了，但他记得柯尔是被送来的“祭品”中最小的一个。

那孩子被孤零零的放在礁石上，陪伴他的只有同样献给“海神”的美酒和绫罗绸缎，那天汉克正好回来得很晚，一踏上岛，就只看见一个哭得都没什么力气了的小婴儿。

天！一个人类的婴儿，看样子还不到半岁吧？

是什么人居然把这样的孩子送来给“海神”作为祭品？！

汉克感到愤怒，可又没什么办法，他轻手轻脚的将小婴儿抱到避风的洞穴中，然后转身飞向小镇打算打听一下这是谁家的孩子，再赶紧悄悄给人家还回去。

可是他打听到了什么呢？

他听到了酒馆那些平时善良憨厚的镇民们在议论这件事，他们说往常送过去的祭品海神都不要，一定是不合口味，他们用庆幸的口气说还好那对遇难的夫妻留下了这样一个小孤儿，不然不知道这次谁家的孩子会被选中呢，他们相互碰杯庆祝，说只要那孩子不被“退货”，这几年的风调雨顺就算是稳了！

汉克听得浑身冰凉，拳头好几次握紧又松开，最终他默默的离开了酒馆。

他是不会把那可怜的孩子再还给人类的，以后那就将是他的孩子了，那孩子会在龙的保护下长大，直到再也没有人可以欺负他。

但是，等冒着雨飞回海岛，汉克又犯了愁，他根本不会养孩子啊，何况是人类的小孩，那么小、软软的、好像力气重一点都会把他捏坏，而且还冻得全身都冰冷，小嘴有气无力的开合着连哭的声音都听不见了。

汉克急了，没办法又只好再次返回小镇，以水手“汉克.安德森”的名义向面包店老板娘那寻求到一些帮助，最后在老板娘“你居然有个私生子”的目光中带着一些牛乳、奶瓶、棉布落荒而逃。

从那以后，汉克从一只连伴侣都没有过的龙，变成了一个人类小婴儿的“父亲”。

他学会了如何从婴儿的哭声判别是饿了还是凉着了，学会了轻柔的给孩子喂奶瓶而不让他被呛着，他知道了海水是不可以用来洗尿布的——这还是闻讯而来趴在礁石边嘲笑他的那些美人鱼告诉他的。

不管怎么说，跟在龙身边的小婴儿最终活了下来并且一天天长大了，从牙牙学语到蹒跚的跟在汉克身边捡地上的贝壳，汉克给他取名叫柯尔，他是个健康活泼的孩子，很勇敢，喜欢大海和天空，喜欢趴在他父亲的背上从悬崖上俯冲下去，他很讨人喜欢，附近的海妖和人鱼们没有不喜欢他的，汉克为此而感到骄傲，计划等这孩子再长大一些，就教他出海的知识，等他长大了也许他可以做一个勇敢的船长，当然，如果他想去人类世界中生活，汉克也会支持他……

不过，这一切关于未来的规划，最终结束在了柯尔六岁那年。

小男孩不小心从悬崖上摔了下来，等汉克找到他的时候，他的身体软软的瘫倒在礁石上，看不出什么伤，但却不断的咳着血，小小的胸口不停起伏着，汉克急忙抱着他飞去最近的港口求医，但是已经太晚了，小男孩死在了父亲的怀抱里。

汉克抱着男孩冰冷的小身体坐了一整夜，最终将柯尔埋在了他生前最喜欢的那个岛上，那孩子应该是属于大海的。

在那以后，他消沉了很久，再也不去小镇的码头，宁愿整天在地精的小酒馆里用寡淡的酒水将自己灌得醉醺醺的，就这样浑浑噩噩的过了三年，最后他干脆回到自己出生的那个海岛上，一觉睡了过去，直到醒来后遇见了康纳。

而康纳……也是一个人类。

人类都是脆弱的，他们没办法在龙的世界里生活下去。

汉克知道杰弗瑞的意思，但一想到要送康纳走，他又有些舍不得。

从柯尔死后，他开始不再那么喜欢人类、对人类好奇，但是康纳不一样，康纳跟他见过的其他人类，那些水手、酒馆的老板、码头上的生意人和冒险家…都不同。

康纳很安静，大多数时候，他可以一整天坐在岩石上，用一只炭笔在他的小本子上涂涂画画，写下一些汉克看不懂的符号，但有时候又十分缠人，比如下着暴雨的天气他非要汉克带他飞到附近的岛屿，只为了记录一株夜光滢的花朵尺寸。

汉克有时候、是大多数时候恨不能理解康纳的这些行为，但又不得不承认年轻人专注的样子很好看，他比大多数人类都好看，尤其是他笑起来的时候，为了这样的笑容，汉克答应了带着他在天空中飞行，甚至默许他骑在自己背上，同时，他也默许了怕冷的人类晚上把他当成一个大大的暖炉。

所以，一想到让康纳离开……

龙感到前所未有的心烦意乱，连酒也不能缓解他的烦躁，而窗外那群报丧鸟还在叽叽喳喳的重复着“快死了”“快死了”……

吵死了！！这群蠢鸟！！

汉克站起来挽起袖子就想冲出去把它们的翅膀扯下来，但他还没出手，一直坐在角落里安静喝酒的红发女巫却忍不住开了口：“蠢龙！你最好仔细听听它们在说什么！”

他们在说什么？

汉克愣了愣，仔细辨识着报丧鸟那种沙哑得像喉咙里吞了块烧红的炭一样的声音。

“快死了！”

“那个人类！”

它们说。

“海岛边上！”

“那个棕色头发的小子！”

“马上就会死！”

“活该！”

……

“Fuck！！”

汉克冲了出去，展开翅膀就向着海岛的方向飞去。

他绕着岛飞了一圈，找到康纳的时候，男孩已经奄奄一息了，身体软软的趴在礁石上，衣服和头发都湿漉漉的，眼睛紧闭着，似乎都没有了呼吸。

“他还活着…”围绕在礁石边的人鱼们怯生生的看着汉克，指了指悬崖上的那棵结满金黄色果实的树，“他从那儿掉进海里，我们把他推到岸上了。”

但她们没办法做更多。

“谢谢。”

汉克向那些善良的人鱼们道谢，然后抱起康纳飞了回去。

说实话他吓坏了，尤其当他抱起康纳冰凉凉的身体时，他想起了柯尔，那可怜的孩子也是这样冰冷的软软的趴在礁石上，一碰就吐血。

“康纳……”

他小心翼翼把人类放在相对柔软的毯子上，将火调得更温暖一些，然后一直握着康纳的手，像是想要把自己的体温传递给他。

幸好康纳在没多久以后就醒了过来，他用手指轻轻扣了扣汉克的掌心，睫毛轻轻眨了眨。

“康纳！”正守着他发呆的龙惊喜得差点跳起来，“你没事吧？！”

他伸手去试康纳的脸颊，虽然依旧冰凉，但苍白的皮肤层下总算开始有了一点点温度的回升，没什么血色的嘴唇在火光的映照下也开始红润起来，这让汉克稍微的松了口气。

康纳在勉强表示了自己并无大碍之后，又昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，身体虚弱的蜷成一团，汉克想了想，终于轻手轻脚的靠过去，将人类相对瘦弱的身体抱在自己温暖的怀里。

康纳一直睡到第二天中午，汉克其实早就醒了，但发现人类习惯性的搂着他的腰时他一动也不敢动，唯恐惊醒了康纳。

醒来后的男孩虽然仍没有多少力气，但明显恢复了不少精神，汉克帮他煮了些粥，用他们在附近岛上发现的一种野黍子，康纳说它的味道尝起来像玉米。

人类裹着毯子小口小口的喝着粥，跟汉克叙述起他昨天的经历。

“…后来我就掉了下去，然后就什么都不知道了。”

就只是为了去看看那棵树的果实是否成熟？

就只是这样？

“可你为什么上那儿去！！”龙突然发起火来，“你不知道那里很危险吗？！你差点死了你知道吗？！”

龙生气时候样子很吓人，康纳明显愣了一下，他从没见过汉克这个样子，就好像嘴里真的会喷出火来。

“可是我们说好了，会用它的果实酿酒……”

人类小声的说，但汉克显得更加烦躁。

“我不要！我可以不喝酒！”他说，“你难道不知道自己差点死了吗？”

龙重复着这句没什么意义的话，康纳耐心的解释：“我并没有死，汉克，你看，我好好的。”

但解释的收效甚微，汉克依旧很生气，气得眼圈都红了。

“你怎么了？”人类感到奇怪，但旋即又明白过来，“抱歉，汉克……”

他放下碗，伸手抱住汉克的脖子，在他肩上蹭了蹭。

“抱歉，让你想起柯尔了是吗？是我不对。”他说，“但我不是他，我已经成年了，我很健康。我不会离开你的，汉克。”

像是为了证实自己所说的话又或者是为了安抚还在生气的龙，人类在汉克的脸颊上很轻的亲吻了一下。

汉克愣住了，这是他第一次感受到“亲吻”，这种像是具有某种魔力一样的行为，人类的嘴唇很柔软，有一些冰凉和一点点玉米味的甜香。

他突然就脸红了，蹭的一下站起来。

我去看看天气，风向好像又变了，也许会下雨。

他支支吾吾的说着，头也不回的冲出去，康纳只来得及看到他伸展开来的大翅膀。


	3. Chapter 3

然而，虽然康纳是这样保证着，但是到了晚上，夜雨开始落下来的时候，他还是发起烧来。

他烧得全身滚烫，不住的咳嗽，汉克企图喂他水，也全都被他呛咳出来了。

我该怎么办？怎么办？

汉克抱着人类滚烫的身体手足无措，一小时前他喂康纳吃了一些药，根据康纳的指示从岛东侧的小溪边采来的，但那些苦涩的药汁灌下去似乎一点作用都没有，还不到一刻钟康纳就把它们全都吐了出来。

人类的脸色在火光下呈现出一种不正常的红，他快要连说话的力气都没有了，只剩下不断的咳嗽。

“康纳…？我该怎么办……”

汉克慌了，白天好不容易才落下去的一颗心现在又在他胸腔里没规律的跳个不停。

康纳会死吗？他会死去吗？

这个可怕的念头一直在他脑子里挥之不去，他找不到任何说服自己去否定它的理由。

这都怪我，他想，我真的早就应该想到的，他是一个人类，他不能一直留在这里，我应该送他回去，是我害了他。

他难过得快哭出来了，他想飞去城镇求助，但又不敢离开康纳，他担心在他离开的时间里康纳会死去，他也想过直接把康纳抱回港口去，但外面雨太大了，他不确定康纳能不能撑得过这样长时间的飞行。

“汉克…咳、没事的…不会、咳、不会有事的……”

人类伸出手覆在龙粗糙的手背上，安抚样的拍了拍，可他的声音虚弱得一点儿说服力都没有。

“对不起，康纳…我太自私了，我应该让你回去……”

汉克几乎要哽咽起来，但康纳摇了摇头。

“关于这个事情…”他说，“我们是说好过的。”

……

是的，他们是有讨论过这件事，在汉克发现康纳俨然将这里当做他自己的家的时候。

“你应该回去。”

龙严肃的对人类说，同时却美滋滋的咬着康纳递给他的兔子腿。

“可以。”年轻人一边娴熟的用小刀分切下一块滋滋冒油的肉片，一边点点头，“但是，你得跟我一起走。”

我？跟你一起回去？这怎么可能呢？

汉克觉得康纳这个想法真是没道理，异想天开，他是一只龙，尽管他可以长时间都保持着人类的形态，而且也曾经以人类的身份生活过，但他毕竟是一只龙，他喜欢海洋和岛屿，他喜欢自由自在翱翔在云层里，他生活在人类并不了解的世界之中，人类的美酒虽然好喝，但他不可能生活在人类的世界里，他不可能一直收起翅膀穿上繁琐的衣服学着用刀叉吃饭，更重要的是……他并不那么喜欢人类。

人类，是一种自私而虚伪的生物，汉克依旧还记得他在小酒馆里听到那些道貌岸然的人类在谈笑着一个婴儿的献祭，人类的世界里总是充满着欺诈、抢夺和算计，他们贪得无厌却又装腔作势，汉克讨厌人类……当然，康纳除外。

所以，他不可能离开海岛的，也更不可能跟康纳一起去到人类社会中生活。

“但我是被献祭给你的。”康纳面无表情的剔干净骨头上的肉，他说：“所以，如果你不去，我当然也不会回去。”

在这个问题上他们谁也说服不了谁，好在没多久以后，汉克也就不再纠结这个问题，反正他也并不是那么希望康纳离开。

但是现在，他后悔了。

“我会害死你的…是我的错……”

龙自责的把脸埋在手掌中。

“别这样说，咳咳、只是急性肺炎而已。我会好起来的。”

康纳努力伸手去握住龙的手，让他相信自己真的没事。

但是到了下半夜的时候，连他自己都不太能确定了。

他的烧一直退不下来，呼吸也越来越困难，这迫使他做了一个决定。

“好吧…好吧……”

康纳嘀咕着，吃力的想要爬起来。

“你要找什么？”

一直守在旁边的汉克赶紧把他抱住，可怜的人类身上一点力气也没有。

“我的盒子……”

“我去给你拿！”

龙把盒子拿过来，他看见康纳把它打开，这是康纳第一次在他面前打开这个盒子，里面有一些摆放整齐的小玩意和一个本子，看起来很像康纳平时涂涂写写的那个。

他看见康纳从那些小东西里拿出几个透明瓶子，分别从里面倒出来一些粉末和几粒小药丸，人类用一支小巧的针管将粉末溶液注射进自己的手臂，再吞了一些药丸，然后昏昏沉沉的又睡了过去，也许是太疲惫，他在闭上眼睛前并没有注意到汉克眼里复杂的神情。

烧在黎明时就退下去了，咳嗽平复了很多，但虚弱使得他睡了几乎整整一天，中途只醒过来喝了点水，他醒来的时候汉克并不在身边，但他当做桌子用的那块石板上放着一碗还温热的粥。

到了黄昏时候他才恢复了一些精神，吃了点东西，然后披上衣服走出去。

汉克依旧不在，康纳寻了一会儿，在不远处的悬崖边找到了他，龙正坐在一块可以看得见大海的石头上。

“汉克！”

康纳轻声喊了他一句，汉克转过头来，他眼里是一种从未见过的戒备。

“怎么了？汉克？”

人类走上前去，伸手想去抚摸汉克的头发，但龙将头偏开躲了过去、

“你昨晚弄的那些东西是什么？”他问。

康纳愣了一下，旋即叹了口气，他知道汉克一定会问到这个，从昨晚他决定这样做的时候就知道了。

“只是一些消炎和镇定的药物。”

他平静的注视着龙，龙的眼里有一些疏离，甚至可以说是愤怒。

“可你说你是那些人类送给我的祭品。康纳，没有人会给一个将被吃掉的祭品准备各种药物。”

“是的，我是，汉克…听我解释。”康纳再次伸出手去，但汉克把他的手推开了，“…因为没有人知道你是否还在这里，他们担心我找不到你…”

他这样说着，但拙劣的谎言连他自己都骗不过，汉克又怎么可能相信呢？他是龙，但他并不傻。

“你在欺骗我，康纳！”他气愤的站起来，“你从头到尾都在欺骗我，到现在也不肯跟我说一句真话！”

“我没有，汉克。请相信我并无恶意…”

“那么这个呢？！”

龙愤慨的扔了一个小盒子过去，是康纳的那个宝贝匣子，但是锁已经打开，里面的东西散落了一地，一只指南针、怀表、几个药瓶、一些汉克不认识的小东西…最重要的是康纳的那个小本子，上面写着“康纳的航海日记”。

“……”

人类没有说话，默默的捡起了他的小本子和其他东西，其实在他醒来后发现他的小盒子不见了的时候他就已经有所预料了。

汉克依旧瞪着他，在等他一个解释。

“好吧，我的确不是什么‘祭品’。”

康纳叹了一口气。

龙眼里的失望更深了一些，他没有说话，等待着人类继续说下去。

“汉克，你睡了太多年了。人类…人类的时代已经跟你沉睡前不一样了。”康纳拍干净那些小东西上的泥土，把它们一件一件的放回到盒子里摆好，他说：“人们早已经失去了对自然的敬畏之心，变得野心勃勃，他们认为自己征服了大海、陆地，甚至认为自己才是这个世界的主宰…已经没有人再相信神灵了，自然也就不会再有人对海神献祭。”

“是吗…那么，你是谁呢？”

老实说，对于人类的这些变化，汉克并不感到惊奇，他活了太多年了，尽管跟人类打交道的时间并不多，但短短的相处已经让他足以看穿人类的狂妄和自大，他倒是更关心，康纳究竟是谁。

“我是一个古生物学者。”

“古…什么？”

“简单的说，就是研究那些古老的，人们以为已经不复存在了的生物。”

“哦，我明白了。”汉克自嘲似的笑了笑，“比如…龙，是吗？”

他顿时就明白了康纳为什么会出现在这里，为什么不愿意离开。

“不是的！汉克！我承认我是对你抱有好奇，但我并不是、并不是想要‘研究’你，汉克！”

人类有些着急，过快的语速引发了一阵咳嗽，这让汉克下意思的想过去抱住他，但忍了忍最终还是没有，只是悄悄移动了一下自己的身体为他挡住了风。

“我不会相信你的，康纳。”他说，“你欺骗了我。”

“对不起，汉克…”

“你只是把我当成一个…一个你说的那什么‘古生物’，也许我在你眼里只是一堆骨头、肉、鳞片的组成。”龙悲伤的说，“你还说希望我跟你一起回城镇，你是想要像人们展示你的发现吗？你捕获了一只活着的龙？”

“不！我没有这样想过！汉克！”康纳焦急的争辩，他伸出手在龙还没来得及闪开之前抓住了汉克的袖子，“我只想跟你在一起，汉克！”

那双琥珀一样的眼睛里充满了哀求，但汉克最终摇了摇头。

龙是古老而骄傲的生物，它们不能忍受欺骗。

“我不相信你，康纳，你这个骗子。”

他转身从悬崖上跳了下去，展开翅膀远远的飞走了。

那天以后龙再也没有出现过。

康纳的病一天天好了起来，可以活动以后，他寻遍了每一寸海岛，包括每一个从未探访过的崖洞，也再没看到过龙的身影。

但他却知道，汉克其实一直都在。

因为他常常会在岩洞门口发现一些新鲜成熟的果实，长在很高的枝头他摘不到的那种；如果他跳过丛林里的沟壑差点摔倒，第二天那里就多出来一座加固过的木桥来；有时候暴雨浇熄了他的火堆，用不了多久，他就会在附近发现新的火种……

“汉克！出来好吗？我知道你在！”

人类朝着大海或者丛林呼喊。

“我们能谈谈吗？”

“别生气了好吗？”

“汉克！…我需要你！”

“……”

但是回答他的只有海浪和风的声音。

要怎样你才能不再生气了呢？

人类叹了一口气，转身回到洞里，这些天他用了各种办法想引汉克出来，烤一块滋滋冒油香喷喷的肉、假装掉进海里、甚至真的用那棵树的果实酿了些醇厚的美酒，但龙始终不肯露面。

也许哪天我从这悬崖上跳下去，他才会原谅我吧…

康纳失落的想着。

但他这个危险的想法并没有得到实施，某一天黄昏时，人类在石板桌上发现一包叶子包裹着的红色果实，毫无疑问是汉克放在这里的，这也不是龙第一次这样做了，他会悄无声息的给康纳带来很多果子、鱼、新鲜的贝类和其他食材，但却就是不愿意见人类一面。

这些果子甜美多汁，康纳吃掉了差不多一大半，然后晕晕沉沉的睡了过去。

他并不知道，这是甜梦藤的果实。

确定人类睡熟了以后，汉克才拍打着翅膀降落下来，化成人形悄悄走了过去。

看着康纳沉睡中的脸，龙轻轻叹了口气，这些天他其实一直在，盘旋在空中又或者藏在高大的树枝间注视着康纳，但不知道为什么，他就是无法再跟康纳面对面。

他在生气吗？一开始是的，他恨康纳欺骗了他，恨自己竟然为一个骗子牵肠挂肚、内疚自责甚至差点掉下眼泪。

他飞离海岛，去了吉米的酒吧狠狠的喝了一夜，但是到天亮的时候，这种恨意就已经随着夜色消散的差不多了，更多的是担心，康纳的病完全好了吗？会不会复发？昨天夜里又下雨了，洞里冷不冷？

他又飞回了小岛，看见康纳在到处寻找他，差一点、只差一点他就想走过去了，但最终还是没有，他发现他依旧还是不能释怀，但最令他难过的并不是欺骗本身，而是…康纳仅仅只是把他当做是一只龙。

是的，在康纳眼里他只是一只龙，一种古老生物的代表，跟人鱼、报丧鸟甚至岩石边最低等的狗蛙都是一样的，康纳留下来只是为了研究他，他想起那个小本子，写着“航海日记”的小本子，后来那本子的后半部分，又变成了“龙的观察日记”，人类在上面详细的记载了汉克的习性、饮食喜好、翅膀长度、飞行时速等等，就像在记载一只当做观察标本的动物。

他只把我当做一只龙，汉克难过的想，他根本就不是喜欢“汉克.安德森”。

龙伸出手指轻轻抚摸着人类柔软的头发，那一小缕卷发还俏皮的垂在康纳的额前，莫名的他又想起那天康纳在他脸颊上印下的那一个吻……所以，那个也是假的吗？

汉克感到内心一阵阵的苦涩，他知道康纳短时间内不会醒来，于是便轻轻抱起人类，展开翅膀朝着城镇的方向飞去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结  
> 后续见番外 《恶龙的新娘》

康纳应该回到人类的世界中去。

在这段时间里，汉克曾重新飞回小镇，打算看看康纳所说的“跟从前不一样”的时代。

人类社会的变化大到令他惊讶，这里已经不再是曾经那个小港口，它已经 发展 成了一个初具规模的小城镇，街道上闪烁着五颜六色的灯光，码头上停着一些高大的金属海轮，汉克总算知道为什么很久以来都再没有船只从他的海岛边经过，人类开辟了新的航线，也有了新的交通工具，他好几次差点被那种黑漆漆的叫“汽车”的玩意儿撞到。

这里的确已经不是他熟悉的那个世界了，没有了在桅杆上敏捷翻爬的水手，也没有了马车车轮碾过石板路的声音，幸好码头边的小酒馆还在，依旧是老位置，挂着饱经风霜的古老招牌。

酒吧的老板——大概是原来那个老板的孙子或者曾孙，一样长着张典型的生意人的脸，眼睛一弯便满脸都是笑意，他热情的请汉克这个“外乡人”喝了一杯，酒的味道比从前淡了许多。

汉克在那里坐了一会儿，龙的听力异于常人，他安静的坐在角落里就能听见整个酒吧的交谈声，他听见人们聊些他熟悉或者不熟悉的东西，女人、生意、还有什么…球赛？赌马？他甚至听到有人在聊起传奇故事中那个叫“汉克.安德森”的水手，人们传说那个水手力大无穷，一个人能够举起一条船，一顿饭可以喝下三十升麦酒……

瞎说！汉克差点没把喉咙里的酒呛了出来，我又不是酒桶！不过举起一条船倒是没问题的…

他在酒吧喝了一会儿酒，又去城镇里转了转，看了看康纳长大的这个世界，这让他更加坚定了他的那个决定——康纳应该回到人类的世界中去，这里有暖和的房间，不用跟他一起蜷缩在岩洞冰冷的地上，有柔软的衣服和可口的食物，不用担心生病和受伤，更重要的是，这里有康纳的同胞…

……

他抱着康纳，因为担心爪子会伤到人类，他并没有完成恢复原形，只是伸展出大翅膀慢慢的飞着，往常他也带康纳飞行过，但多数时候康纳都是骑在他背上。

在甜梦藤果实的作用下，人类依旧睡得很香甜，身体软软的，汉克把他抱得很紧，担心他会掉下去，这使得他们的身体几乎是贴在一起的，他甚至都能感受到人类 平稳 的心跳和 身上有点甜醉的酒香，那种新酿成的果子酒。

他们从深夜的大海上空掠过，海面上荡漾着月光，潮汐发出叹息一样的声音，像忧伤的、无处安放的心事。

龙最终降落在离港口还有一段距离的海边，他抱着康纳一步步走向城市，人类在他的怀抱里均匀而绵长的呼吸着，偶尔在他手臂上不舒服的蹭一蹭。

他在做梦吗？他会梦见什么？他梦里会有我吗？

汉克心猿意马的想着，突然感觉有些舍不得，但他必须这么做，他必须把康纳还给人类的世界。

他将康纳抱到码头附近的一个旅馆。

幸好前几天他才过来打探过，知道了现在那些古老的货币是用不上了的。不过几百年过去了，人类的某些特性还是不会变，他们一样还是喜欢金子、漂亮的宝石和珍珠，而这样的东西汉克有很多—— 美人鱼喜欢送他这些，还有往常那些失事船只上，大箱大箱 这样的 玩意儿被冲到海滩上来，出于好玩儿，汉克收集了一些。这次他提前拿这些东西跟码头的商人们交换了一些货币，然后他把那些钱和剩下的宝石一起全都放在了康纳的小箱子里。

到旅馆前台付账的时候，那两个卷发大眼睛的小姑娘看他的目光很奇怪，让汉克浑身都有些不自在，就像他没穿衣服似的…我干什么了？她们为什么这样看着我？

但他没多想，拿了钥匙就继续抱着康纳上楼去，他将人类平稳的放在床上，替他盖上被子，然后把那只小箱子放在康纳的枕头边，康纳依旧没有醒来，只是好像梦见了什么不愉快的事，眉心紧紧的皱着。

汉克伸手抚摸了一下人类的眉头，鬼使神差的，他学着康纳那天的样子，俯下身在人类脸颊上轻轻的吻了一下…原来去吻一个人是这样的感觉，龙觉得自己古老而强大的心脏跳得有些不受控制。

最后 他几乎是慌慌张张的离开了，再不走他怀疑自己会动摇将康纳送回来的决心，路过前台的时候那两个小姑娘再次用复杂而惊讶的目光看向他，他似乎还听见她俩在小声说什么“这么快…”“看着还挺…原来…不中用…”

她们在说什么？人类真是越来越奇怪了…

汉克嘀咕着，走到城市的灯光再也看不见的时候，展开翅膀向着远远的海面飞走了。

从那以后，汉克再也没能见到过康纳。

不过…要真算起日子来，所谓的“从那以后”到现在也不过一个月而已。

一个月，汉克几乎喝光了吉米酒吧所有的存酒，老地精差点儿没拿扫帚把他赶出去，就连杰弗瑞也不堪其扰。

“舍不得就别把人送走啊！”

第二十八次睡得舒舒服服的被从自己窝里抓起来陪喝酒的杰弗瑞瞪着自己同伴。

“当初不是你劝我送他走的吗？”

“…”

可我哪儿知道你会这么没出息，对一个人类念念不忘呢？！

杰弗瑞有苦说不出，自己认识这只老家伙也有几百年了，还真没看他这么失魂落魄过。

“看开点…汉克，也许过一阵子他又回来了呢？”

最后，杰弗瑞不得不拍了拍老友的肩膀，找了这么个荒唐的理由，好不容易才把汉克哄回他自己的岛上去，再让他在这里唉声叹气的喝下去，整个海域都要知道汉克. 安德森为一个人类牵肠挂肚了，这让他们龙的脸面往哪里放 ？！

但是， 康纳真的会回来吗？

并没有。

汉克回到岛上又等了快一个月，海面上并没出现任何船只的影子，龙心里一开始那点儿小小的希望——他本以为康纳既然那么不愿意离开，没准儿会真的找回来？——完全的熄灭了。

康纳不会回来了 ， 我真是个傻瓜，我在想什么呢？

坐在黄昏的岩石上，汉克惆怅的想着。

明明知道那个人类是个小骗子，为什么自己还在奢望他会回来，他回来干嘛？继续研究龙？不过说实在的…汉克突然觉得，如果康纳愿意留在他身边的话，其实让他研究一下也没什么不可以…

但是，康纳不会回来了。

龙叹了一口气转身回到岩洞里去，康纳的衣服和常用的东西还留在原处，火堆已经熄了，龙并不怕冷。

那一小坛刚刚酿成的酒被藏在岩洞的最里面，散发着诱人的香味，但汉克舍不得喝，没有了人类的存在，岩洞一下子宽了不少，足够让龙恢复到原形舒舒服服的摊开他的大肚子，但他却没这样做，而是继续以人的形态躺在康纳的“床”上，盯着顶上凹凸不平的岩壁胡思乱想。

也不知道康纳回到城市以后过得好不好？他的病完全好了吗？他还会怕冷吗？

说来奇怪，从康纳来到这里到离开，一共也不过几个月时间，但他却好像跟康纳一起生活了很久一样，久到他竟然开始有些不适应他现在的、过去很多年都习惯了的生活来…

那么康纳呢？

他会想起我吗？会…不习惯吗？

龙并不知道，这是一种叫做“思念” 的 东西 。

毕竟在他漫长的生命中，他并没有如此思念过谁，也许柯尔刚死去的那段日子他也有过这样的不适应，但那时候更多的是悲痛，他知道他的小柯尔去了另一个世界，再也回不来了，而康纳…康纳不一样，康纳就在离他不过几百海里的地方…

终于，再又过了许多天——究竟是多少天汉克记不清了，康纳离开后时间像是被拉长了，每一天都很漫长——他终于按耐不住，他想去看看康纳。

不，他不是想去打扰人类，他只想远远的看一看…至少我应该确定他安全吧？那些人类都挺狡猾的，我得知道他有没有被欺负吧？

龙这样想着，在某一天，太阳再一次沉落到海面之下以后，展开翅膀朝城镇飞了过去。

然而等到了港口，他又傻眼了，他该去哪里找康纳呢？

很显然康纳不会一直在那个小旅馆，而他现在才发现，他根本不知道康纳住在哪儿，他对康纳了解得太少了，他甚至不知道康纳还在不在这个城镇，他也当然不可能变成龙在城市上空盘旋寻找。

该怎么办呢？

汉克首先想到的还是酒馆，不管时代怎么变化，酒馆都还是打听消息最方便的地方。

他熟门熟路的去了码头酒吧，这次他知道带钱了，学着其它人类的方式，他要了两杯酒，其中一杯请了吧台那儿坐着的一个水手喝。

“跟你打听个人，你知道康纳在哪儿吗？”

“康纳？哪个康纳？”有人请客，红鼻子的水手开心的接受了，但他说：“我们这里有好几个康纳。”

“就是…”汉克想了想，那个词怎么说来着？哦对，“就是那个古生物学家！”

“哦！那个啊！”水手笑了起来，“你是说那个疯子啊，他住在东边的福利院里。”

“喂…”汉克不高兴了，“康纳不是疯子。”

他一字一句的说，差一点就想把拳头揍到水手鼻子上去，但喝得微醺的水手根本没察觉到汉克的怒火。

“他就是个疯子，哈…”他一边强调还一边歪过头去跟他的同伴碰了个杯，“…他是我们这儿出了名的小疯子…整天研究些不着调的东西，也就他相信那些东西…”

“是啊，他居然相信这世界上有龙的存在…哈哈哈…”

旁边的人也附和着，发出夸张的笑声，他们说——

“…也亏卡姆斯基先生竟然相信他…”

“是啊，卡姆斯基先生居然还真的打算为他举办婚礼…”

“…简直是荒唐…”

“管他呢！听说婚礼那天有酒有肉…”

什么？！

本来拳头都捏起了的汉克听见这句话的时候顿时愣住了，他们说什么？婚礼？康纳要结婚了？！

这怎么可能…康纳要跟谁结婚？！

一种从未有过的感受从他心底涌上来，他甚至都顾不上揍人，酒也不喝了，转身推开门冲了出去。

城市东边的福利院，汉克没费多大劲就找到了，看起来挺老的石头房子，以前兴许是教会的地方。

康纳在这里吗？我该怎么去找他？

汉克想着，抬头看了 看，突然 笑了 —— 现在已是深夜 ，整个福利院就只有三楼一间屋子还亮着灯，灯光下，他看到康纳的身影从窗户边走过。

围墙边有一棵好大的凤凰花树，正开着金红色繁盛的花朵，龙轻而易举就顺着树干爬了上去，敲了敲那间屋子的窗玻璃。

“康纳！”

“…汉克？！”

发现窗外竟然是龙的身影时， 人类 几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他打开窗户帮助汉克从狭窄的窗框爬进来。

“汉克！！”

龙还没来得及站稳， 就感觉脖子被紧紧的搂住了 。

很温暖、很柔软…带着淡淡的香味…

汉克一下子手足无措，心跳得像要蹦出来，花了好几秒，他才 回应给怀里的人类一个笨拙的拥抱 。

“汉克…你不生我的气了吗？”

他们拥抱了好一会儿，人类红着脸从龙的怀抱里离开。

“我没有…”

汉克摇摇头，想说我早就没有生你的气了。

“我真的不是故意骗你的。”

康纳拉着他的手在窗户边坐下来，人类大概刚刚沐浴过，穿着一件米白色柔软的睡袍，栗棕色的头发还有些湿润，身上有种淡淡的柑橘香味，灯光映衬着睡袍下露出的那截白皙的脖子，上面零星有几颗小痣，汉克莫名的觉得自己移不开视线。

“我的船在海上遇到了风暴，我被冲到岛上，清醒过来以后我找了个岩洞避风，然后在那里看见你，你当时还在沉睡。”

康纳认真的解释到。

他当时是真的吓到了，但兴奋和激动的心情随即就超过了恐惧。

这是一只龙啊！一只还在呼吸着的、高大雄伟的龙！

他差一点都按耐不住伸手去碰触龙身上的鳞甲了，他一直都相信着这种古老神圣的生物是存在的，而现在它就活生生的在他的眼前。

“…我当时想，如果能摸一摸你，就算你醒过来后会把我吃掉，我也愿意。”

“我才不会吃你。”

而且你后来不是也摸到了嘛…

汉克小声嘟哝了一句，一想到原来他还在沉睡的时候康纳就看见过他了，又突然有点不自在起来，他睡姿可向来不怎么好。

“你过得还好吗？”

他打量了一下周围，房间里很简陋，只一张小床、木头打制的书架和一张靠窗的小书桌，书桌上放着他熟悉的那个匣子。

“我留给你的那些宝石，你没有花掉吗？”汉克稍稍皱了皱眉，他以为康纳完全可以过更好的生活，“这是你的家？”

“是的，我从小就在这里长大。”康纳笑了起来，“谢谢你的宝石，汉克，福利院的孩子们都很感激你，不过…你为什么会知道我在这里？”

“哦，是酒吧那些水手说 的 ……”

突然，汉克想起了自己急匆匆找到这里来的目的，他腾地一下站起来。

“康纳…他们、他们说你要结婚了？”

“啊…” 康纳看上去也有些吃惊，但旋即又 羞涩起来，连脸都红了，“你…都知道了吗？”

他视线别开来，目光里有些躲闪。

看来是真的了，汉克觉得自己的心脏没来由的抽了一抽。

“是他们逼你的吗？你如果不愿意，我、我可以带你走！”

龙结结巴巴的说。

“逼我？”康纳的表情一下子变得有些古怪起来，他摇摇头：“没有，我愿意的。”

“那就好…”

汉克觉得自己突然莫名的有些难过起来。

这是不应该的，康纳有了喜欢的人，他要结婚了，自己应该为他高兴才对。

可这一切也太突然了吧？突然到他不知道该怎么说出那些祝福的话来，他甚至都不敢问一句康纳要结婚的人是谁。

“汉克？”人类握着他的手凑近过来，“你怎么了？”

“没没、没！我没怎么！”龙条件反射性的往后一蹦，“我得走了，康纳，不能让人看到我在这里。”

“好。”

人类若有所思的点点头，他似乎并没有想要挽留的样子，这让汉克心里的酸涩的感觉又加深了一些。

“那么，再见，汉克。”人类推开那扇小窗户，他说：“真高兴你没生我的气了，但…我想这段时间我们恐怕暂时不要再见面比较好。”

“我明白的。”

汉克点点头，虽然他不是人类，但他也知道一些人类社会的规则，康纳就要结婚了，他的确不该在这个时候再爬进人类的窗户来。

突然，他又想起了什么，从怀里摸出一只小巧的骨哨来。

“这个给你。”龙将哨子郑重的放在人类手心里，“这是我的一截尾骨做成的，如果有人强迫你做你不愿意的事…我是说，如果你有需要，任何地方、任何时候，只要你吹响它，我都会听见。”

“那太好了！我还正担心……”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”人类踮起脚尖，在龙的脸颊上落下一个轻吻，“晚安，汉克。”

“晚安。”

被康纳嘴唇碰触到的那一小片皮肤像是有火在烧，汉克慌张的转过头，展开翅膀向着远处那片破碎的月光飞走了。

“为什么他突然要结婚了呢？”

吉米的小酒馆里，龙自言自语的嘀咕着，叹息了一声，又喝了一杯酒。

他身边的杰弗瑞也叹了口气…原本以为能结束这样的日子了呢。

汉克飞去城镇的那天他知道，不只是他，小酒馆的其他人、包括礁石湾的美人鱼们都知道，大家都松了一口气，以后汉克.安德森终于不用再对着海面长吁短叹了，没人愿意天天听一只龙叹息，而且他们都很喜欢那个叫康纳的男孩。

但是，为什么汉克一个人从城市回来了呢？而且一回来就一头扎进了吉米酒吧。

“…这不是…也挺好的嘛…”

杰弗瑞结结巴巴的安慰他的老哥们儿，在安慰人这件事上，他也同样是没什么经验。

“当然，当然…挺好的…”

想 起 提 及 婚事时康纳眼中的羞涩，汉克心里酸酸的，他还从未见康纳露出那样的表情过，所以…那一定是很幸福的吧？他应该很爱他的未婚妻？

爱 … 是一种什么样的感情？

汉克不太明白，他是一只龙，一只单身了几百年的龙，不过，以前在船上跟着那些水手混的时候倒也听那些人类说起过“爱情”，老船工们会一边喝酒一边聊妻子做的饭菜和今年第二个女儿的嫁妆，年轻人们则是更乐于谈论未婚妻漂亮的发辫以及码头面包店那个有些小雀斑的姑娘，但无论谁，在说到“爱情”的时候都是快活的，眼里都有着幸福的光。

所以康纳一定也很期待吧？ 不知道他爱上的是 谁家姑娘？那会是个漂亮的美人吗？他会像那些水手们描述过的那样…跟他心爱的人拥抱缠绵，生儿育女吗？

想到这样的画面，汉克突然又觉得面红耳赤起来，不知道为什么，脸上曾被康纳亲吻过得那一小片皮肤又开始发烫…不不、这不对，他不应该去想…

龙苦闷的灌下一杯酒，眉头皱得好像是喝下了一杯毒藤花的汁液。

终于，有人看不下去了。

“蠢龙！”

角落里，只想安静 喝点酒却被打扰了很多天、再也忍无可忍的红发女巫把杯子重重的一放 。 “喜欢 他就去追回来啊！去问问他爱的是谁！你是一只龙！还怕跟一个小姑娘 公平竞争吗？！”

“喜欢？”汉克愕然，“你说我喜欢谁？康纳？”

“要不然呢？”

女巫翻了翻白眼。

“要不然呢？”

吉米叹了口气，默默的往杯子里添满酒。

“要不然呢？”窗外的报丧鸟叽叽喳喳的拍打着翅膀，它们说：“蠢龙！”

“…要不然呢？”

杰弗瑞捂脸，连同样单身的他都看得出来，汉克自己难道不知道？

“不是、等等！你们别误会！我没有！”

龙慌忙解释，他没有、绝对没有对康纳有什么别样的企图！

“你已经在这里喝了半个月的酒了…”女巫幽幽的说，“你还要躲多久？你这只胆小如鼠的龙…”

“我没有躲！！”

龙 气得 站起来，语无伦次的正要解释，突然 又 愣住了—— 从海潮的叹息中，从报丧鸟叽叽喳喳的叹息中，从遥远的地方， 他 听见传来的 哨音！

是那只骨哨的哨音！

康纳！！

康纳出了什么事？！

龙拍打 着翅膀急速的向着城镇飞去，他完全化出龙的身形，数米宽的翅膀飞快 地 掠过海面，他甚至都顾不上考虑会不会被人发现，他只想知道康纳究竟怎么了？他出了什么事？

是有人伤害到他了吗？

一想到这种可能，龙心里的怒火就开始燃烧，无论是谁，敢伤害到他的康纳，他一定会把那些人全都烧成灰烬，只希望他还能赶得及…

但是，还没到达港口，汉克觉得有些愕然了，因为他听见了…歌声？

没错，就是歌声，而且，这是龙之歌！

这歌声唤醒了龙血液中流淌着的、由祖先传承下来的记忆，他记起很久很久以前，龙还没有远离人类的时候，出于对这种古老圣灵的畏惧，每隔一百年，人类会聚集在海边唱起这支歌召唤龙的到来，然后将年轻女子献祭给龙作为新娘。

但是这已经是 很多年、至少上千年前的事了 ，龙早已经在几百年前就 从山脉和大陆迁走 ， 远远的离开 了人类，而这 种献祭也早已经成了传说，连 海轮上 最老的水手都不会再记得这支歌，但现在…为什么还会有人用龙之歌来召唤龙？

而且， 这 还不只是一个人…

离城镇越近，他越能听得清楚，那歌声由很多人的声音组成，有孩童、少年、还有妇人、老者…这其中，令他惊讶的是他还听到了一个他无比熟悉的声音，那是康纳的声音？！

康纳！

龙从云端朝着那声音俯冲下去，这是…怎么回事？！

他看到了什么？！

在港口，所有的船只 整齐划一 的排列着，船头上装饰着鲜花和白纱，人们穿着盛装聚集在码头上， 他们的脸上多少都带着些狐疑或者好奇，但他们却都在唱歌，用生涩的语言唱出这首古老的曲调， 而他的康纳… 康纳竟然穿着华丽的婚纱站在最大的那只船船头上， 风将人类头上 装饰了珍珠的白色头纱 吹起 ， 他的 手里 并没有捧花，而是 握着那只小小的骨哨。

康纳？！这是怎么回事？！

龙拍打着翅膀盘旋在空中，听见码头上的人群发出惊呼——

“是龙！！”

“哇！！真的有龙！！”

“好大的龙……！”

…

“汉克！！”

看到龙的出现，人类一把掀开自己的头纱，他露出甜蜜的微笑，向巨龙伸出手——

“带我走！汉克！！”


End file.
